Wrath Incarnate
by The War Dragon
Summary: Wrath, a very powerful and dangerous emotion. It has the power to make even the friendliest and happiest person in the world into a dangerous and frightening beast. To make the greatest and strongest warrior into a raging monster. To make an ordinary man into an unstoppable force. But what will happen if a young girl became the reincarnation of the man how was the embodiment of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of Fanfiction War again. I have finally published another story here.**

 **Now if you are wondering, No I have not abandoned 'The Dragon Hero', and I may or may not change the title of that story in the future and that I may also publish the next chapter of DH at the end of December if I can get off my ass and write it.**

 **Also, I have not read Worm before, so my knowliged is limitled to what the Wiki said as well as the works of others on this site**

 **So enough of my rambling and let's get this story started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all of this goes to there respective owners.**

* * *

Anger.

A very powerful and dangerous emotion. It has the power to make even the friendliest and happiest person in the world into a dangerous and frightening beast. To make the greatest and strongest warrior into a raging monster. To make an ordinary man into an unstoppable force.

But there are numerous versions of anger.

Rage, where you lose control of your anger and it, in turn, will control you.

Fury, where the anger is wild but still in control.

Berserk, where you let the anger out of control willingly.

And finally Wrath, where your anger keeps growing and growing and it will not stop growing until they see the ones how made them this way into a pile of their own blood or until there last breath into this world.

That was what Taylor Herbert was filling right now, in the locker she was shoving by her tormentors.

The so-called 'leader' of the Trio, as the students at Winslow High schools called them, Sophia Hess, was dark skinned, slender, and athletic, owing to her membership on the track and field team, and to some was very pretty with brown eyes. She is the one who torments Taylor physically, like tripping her, pushing her and many another thing.

Next was Madison Clements, the pretty one in the Trio, had a light tan, she wore sky-blue pins in her shoulder-length brown hair, and, thanks to her pretty complexion, was very popular with the boy at the schools. Madison was in charge of insulting her looks, body, and how no one would ever date her.

And finally, the one who causes the most pain, Emma Barnes, she was a tall, curvy redhead, who was pretty enough to do amateur modeling. Now Emma once had been the only one that Taylor can call her friend, telling her secrets that not even she can tell her loving and caring father. But now Emma used those secrets to make her feel weak and useless, she even used her dead mother claiming that she died to get away from her.

These three give Taylor high school expressions into hell on earth, and no one came to stop it, some of the students even join in on the so-called 'fun'. Not even the teacher came and stop them, whether they care or not, except when it involves her grades, then they start to care.

Her only two sanctuaries were at home, away from everyone, and the girl's bathroom during lunch so that no can pick on her and/or throw food at her. But no matter where she goes, the Trio will always find her and make her life hell.

It was so bad she even tries to take her own life.

She planned this for weeks, on how to do it, when to do it, and where.

She would have an overdose of sleeping pills and drift into sleep for all entreaty, on her bed, in the middle of the fall, where the plants and animals either getting ready to sleep for the hard and cold winter ahead of them or to simply…

Died.

To her, to was quite poetic.

But when the day had finally come and her note was ready to read by her father to let him know why she took her life and even joke a little bit about being in the fall and being poetic.

It failed.

When she took the pills and the note by her side, she drifts to sleep.

But after a few moments, drifting in darkness, but then Taylor heard a voice.

The voice sounds old and wise, but she can practically feel the authority and the power in it.

And the voice said this. "Tell me -, what will happen when the - inside of you, finally show itself… and what will happen if it did? What will you do when it unleash? What will the world do if the world finds out what you really are? Tell me Destructor, I have time to wait."

She then woke up thanks to her alarm.

She was still alive in this world; she didn't go out as she hoped it would. And the first thing she did, she cried… because she was still alive in this cruel world. But she counted on the day as if nothing happened. The Trio still torcher her, say that she was useless, worthless. And when she heard them say that, they were right. She was so useless that she even can't take her own life.

But she counted on and she tears the note that was meant for her dad and throws it in the trash and pushes it back in her mind, in hopes to forget it. As well as the voice she heard, whatever it talking about.

And this is where our story takes place, in a locker with used tampons and many other types of trash that littered all over inside of the locker.

There were bugs everywhere biting, ripping, and tearing apart of her flash. They even went after her left eye and her throat. And to top it all off with a nice big old fucking cherry on top, she doesn't even know how long she was in there.

She pleaded and scream for someone to take her out of there for what felt like hours, but no one came. And after many attempts, she gave up and sat there in silence feeling ever bite and feeling the pain all over her.

Then she drifts into a deep slumber and her anger growing even more.

One Week Later

Have ever had that moment that you had a bad couple of days, like a bird decided to shit on you, have your car towed, or you just find out that your girlfriend just cheated on you with your best friend and then find out that your pet just died.

All of those things happened with the janitor of this godforsaken place that the public calls Winslow High School, Frank Lewis. The factory was a bunch of pricks and the students where little shits for making a lot of masses that he has to clean up. But he hated the three 'popular' girls in school, but he also felt bad for one of the students that weren't a complete shit head. Actually, she was a nice girl, possibly the only nice person here in this hell hole, and he saw his fair share of hellholes. Thanks for the many 'perks' of being a military soldier.

But the bad things that happen to him for the past couple of days was like a day in the park compared to the girl.

It all started when one of the facilities on the top floor said that there was an awful smell and they can't seem to find it on the third floor of the schools.

And so he went up there and try to find the source of the smell.

Apparently, it was coming from one of the lockers, more specific locker seven-three-two. It smelled so bad that he could smell it not even ten feet away.

But one thing was bothering Frank about it was that no one used the locker because the lock on it doesn't work and the school is too cheap to pay for it to be fixed or to buy a new one.

So he thought that the students might use this as a hidden trash bin to hide their 'special' trash.

As he looked at the locker more closely he notices that there was a new lock on it, the ones that he could find at the local store. So he began to wonder why anyone would get a new lock for a broken locker if you are going to use it as a trash bin. But he put aside his curiosity and grab his hammer that was hanging his belt and then hit the lock a few time until it was broken.

When that was done he remove the lock then open it. And he was then welcome with a powerful stench that almost made him barf his eggs he had this morning, but thanks to his service in the military his stomach became a little bit stronger. But it was still strong enough for him to gag and turned away from the locker.

As soon as he turned away from the locker he heard a loud thump behind him.

His first thought was that some student that heard his hammering and was curious about the sound and that they just got here and fainted on the impact of the stench.

But he was wrong.

When he turned he saw what made the thump, he was right about it being a student. But they didn't fell away from the locker, they fell out of it. From what he could tell it was a girl, but she wasn't moving. So he rushes over to her and shocks her for a moment to see if she would respond. But there was nothing.

"Hey! Hey Girl! Are you alright!" Frank said as he still shaking her, but still no response.

After a few more moments he turns over the girl and saw what look to be a corpse.

The girl skin was sickly pale with dried blood all over her, there were bite marks her arms and large wounds on her skin that looks to be infected and covered with dry blood, her shirt and pant were shredded to reveal more bite marks, more wounds, and more dried blood like the ones on her arm. But the most disturbing part was on the throat and the left eye. The Throat has ripped apart like confetti and the eye was pretty none existing expected for the remnants of the eye and blood.

Suffice to say he was horrified by the sight of the state of the girl. If he hadn't seen his fair share of horrifying wounds and dismantle corpse, he would likely to throw up. But he steals his nerves and quickly check her pulse and then check for breathing. There was a pulse and there was breathing, but barely. So got up as fast as he could and went to the nearest classroom, which was near the stars at the end of the hallway, and slam the door open startling the student and the teacher.

"Frank?! What the meaning of this?!" the teacher asked.

The teacher was Miss. Carbine, a new teacher that just join a few weeks ago.

She was mad at Frank who just disrupted her class, but change as soon as she saw Franks urgency on his face and she began to worry.

"Does anyone have a phone!?"

"Frank, what going now-"

"Anyone!"

"I-I do." stuttered one of the male students.

"Then call 911 and tell them to get their ass over here now!" After Frank said that he ran back into the hallway toward the girl, to make sure she was still okay and was followed by Miss Carbine and her students.

"Frank, what-" she didn't finish her sentence as she saw a sickly girl laying on the ground covered with bites, wounds, and dried blood.

She was mortified at the sites.

And when the student saw this they were silent, except for the male students who just call 911.

"Okay! The ambulances are on there-" the boy said as he ran toward the crowd of student and push them out of the way toward the janitor, then he saw the girl and stop dead in his tracks. "-way."

And no one saw a word and just stood there, staring at the girl laying on the floor as Frank trying his best to keep her alive until the parametric arrived, which seem like an entreaty.

Outside of all this happened a spider was spinning its web to the middle of the window and then look at the girl that lead on the ground. Its eyes were unmoving and it body stay there until the paramedics pick up the girl then went up the web and disappeared.

…

When Taylor woke up she can barely see the ceiling that was above her. Every part of her body felt the pain, so much pain. She tries to ground but even that hurt too much.

She then heard a voice, she can barely hear them. She turned toward the voice which felt stiff and made her throat hurt, their voice was muffled and can barely see their face to see to read their lips. Taylor tries to speak, asking the person where she was and what happened to her, but it was meant with moans and a sharp pain in her throat.

But after a few more minutes of muffled voices, she can hear most clearly. Then she heard a voice, but she could make out the words.

"Mi- H-er-?" it sounds like a woman, but Taylor still couldn't make out the words. "C-n you h-ar me?" the women spoke again but this time it was a little bit clear to understand some words but not all of them. And then the women didn't talk for a few moments, probably waiting for her to respond. Then she spoke again. "Miss He-ert?"

"Miss Hebert, can you hear me?" this time when the women spoke, Taylor fully make out the words. She tried to tell the women that 'yes, I can hear you.' but all was meant with moans and groans. It seems like it did the trick to tell the women that she can hear her with a relieving sigh.

"It good to see that you are alright and responding well enough." the women said.

"My names are Nurse Pen; I been assigned to take care of you at your time at the Hospital." Pen said with what Taylor could gust was a warm smile. "You're probably wondering why you are here? Yes?"

Taylor tried to shake her head but felt stiff and then felt a sharp pain. But it looks like Pen seems to understand.

"Try not to move so much, your body is stiff and sore for being in a compact area for so long. Now, you have been reported missing for a week by your father, who had been worried sick about you, especially within the stated you are in right now. You were found by the janitor from Winslow High School, in a locker clover with bugs and biohazard material. You were covered with dried blood, bits marks all over your body, and open wound that was incredibly infective."

The first thought of hearing this was her dad, worrying for god knows how long. 'Dad…' Taylor thought, imagine what her dad might look like during the week she been gone. '…WAIT! A WEEK!' she yelled at in her thought and widening her eyes in surprise realizing that she been gone for a whole week. Now she can't even imagine what her father gone through them. He just barely got over the death of her mother, and for a week he might have lost his little girl.

But one thing Taylor realizes that she doesn't remember anything in her time there, all she remembers was tormentors and felt so much pain. So he doesn't know if she is happy about it or feels even worse.

Nurse Pen Kane notice the surprised look on Taylor's face, which made the explanation even harder, this girl didn't even know what going on and what has happened to her.

In all her life she has been a nurse, she hadn't seen wounds this bad. The other nurse and doctors started to call her 'The Miracle Girl', because no one had given her name, until a few hours ago by her father when she got here which was little less than two weeks ago and her father hadn't left the hospital sent then, and with the wounds she had all over the body and was infected that nearly destroyed her right arm and left leg, especially to her throat and her left eye. The state of her throat was very severely damaged, so bad that she couldn't even speak, but she can still breath which was good, and her eye was practically was gone expected for the remains of the optic nerve. The nurses and the doctors were glad that the bugs didn't go further in or she would be in a far worst stated as she now.

So Pen decided not to tell Taylor about her throat, eye, arm, and leg. At least for now, the girl has been through enough.

…

So for the next few weeks, Taylor being doing some R&R to regain some of her some energy, during that time she been trying to remembering what happened on that day that she been shove in that locker but she couldn't. Maybe it was for the best, at least that what she keeps on telling herself. But something in her was telling her to remember, remember what happened during her time at the locker. But why, why would she remember what she felt in there. She doesn't know.

Then she hears voices from the halls outside of her room.

She can barely hear them. One of them sound she recognized, it was her doctor. Doctor Colton Brock, he was a nice guy. He was one of those doctors that are willing to get to know his passion and to see if there were comfortable, well at least he comes by often to see how she was holding up because she can't speak and her arms were still weak to her to write anything for any question the doctor asked. And to the top it all off, he was the one who tells her the full condition she was in. That she can't speak for who to know how long, her left eyes were practically gone, her left arm is severely damaged and so was her right leg, and not to muncher she was a lot of open wounds that was incredibly infective.

But the other voice was very familiar, but she can't put her finger on it, it was obviously a young woman. So she got closer to the door as she can because the Nurse Pen and Doctor Brock explicit said to not getting out of her bed for anything unless there was someone near her to help.

When she got closer she can hear the other voice more clearly.

"A-Are you sure?" said the woman's voice, why does she sound so familiar.

"I'm afraid so, it will take some time for her for her to have a full recovery. By my estimate, a month and that me being optimistic," said Doctor Brock

"I-I still can't believe this happened." the women said with remorse in her voice. But why? Why would this stranger talk about to her doctor and about what

As the two got closer, Taylor realizes who the voice belongs to.

Madison Clements.

One of her tormentors.

One of the people how to put her in that god damn locker.

As soon as she realizes the voice she felt the biting all over her body, she can feel the ripping and tear of her skin and throat, the phantoms pains of her missing eye. She wanted to scream, but each time she tried to open her mouth it hurts. Closing her one good eye from the pain.

Then she felt a burning sensation in her chest. The burning was immense and unsensual, and then the flashes in Taylor's head. The flashes were of her tormentors, laughing, destroying her homework and her mother's flute, and finally, they shoved her in the locker. As the flashes continued for was felt like an eternity, then she heard crying.

Crying?

Yes, she did cry at times, but this was different. This crying sound like it was coming from a young child. She did see young children cried but for some reason this sound familiar. The more she heard the crying, the heat coming off her chest growing and becoming unbearable.

Then the heat in her chest took form and turned it into anger.

She was angry at the people that made her this way, made her into this useless piece of flash, made her so helpless and weak she couldn't even hold a pencil to write. She was angry at her tormentors for making her dad worry and made him thought that he lost his child, like how he lost her mother. But why does she felt anger about the crying?

Taylor then opened her mouth and screaming in silence anger.

She then grabs hold on the metal bars at her sides and there was crush like unmolded clay, and the pain becomes unbearable and as did the heat in her chest.

The heart monitor beside her shown her heart is racing and came beeping sound and it didn't stop. And outside of her room that watches everything that just happened was the same golden spider at Winslow, and still, have not taken its eyes off of Taylor.

Then the silence roaring stop, the burning sensation was gone, her eye closed, and the monitor beeping grew louder and louder, but no one came and the anger that was inside of her did not fade, it did not go away.

And after a few moments, the monitor held a long beeping sound, and Taylor's eyes shoot open to reveal glowing white eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my fellow people of Fanfiction, War here, to bring you another chapter. Sorry to post this late, I was busy with normal teenage crap, school and what not.**

 **And now with that out of the way is time to answer some of your reviews that you kindly left for me.**

 **Zakara: Taylor does have a lot of rage bottle up inside her, just waiting for a chance to explode like a raging volcano. I mean come on, the amount of shit she has been thought of that hell they called a school, if I was there I would drop up the moment I got a chance, but I'm not. As for your comment about her 'button', you are partly right, what you got right was Mithra playing a part about it, but the other part I'm not going to say until in further chapters. And the part about the Shards powers, that will also be reviled until further chapters. As for your commit about Zion comparison to Chakravartin, I will say that Chakra will have to be stronger then Zion, because it is the Ruler of the Universe and the one who maintains it, so in turn, they are much more strong and powerful then Zion. That all I'm going to say for not, I don't want to say anything that will spoil the story so you have to stay patient and see what happens.**

 **TheHolyBlade: Don't encourage her... At least not yet. And those three will get what coming to them, you just have to wait and see.**

 **For those who say that I need a Beta reader, I am currently working on that and for those who are interested in it send me a message and we can see if you can.**

 **And for those who thought that English is not my first language... it actually is, I'm just really bad at grammar and all of that, so bear with it for now.**

 **Now, enough of my rambling, let get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all of this goes to there respective owners.**

 **I have not read Worm before, so my knowledge is limited to what the Wiki said and the works of others on this site.**

* * *

She is very tired.

Why is she tired, you may ask.

Well, it was because she has been climbing this pillar for god knows how long. She also doesn't know why she's climbing. She just had this compulsion to climb the pillar that seems to run forever. She wasn't even sure if there was ground beneath her, much less a top. The only thing she saw was the fog above her and below her as well as the many other pillars around her that look like the one she was climbing.

Also, she was very lonely, ever sent she had woke up she was alone and she hadn't seen anyone or anything for that matter, only fog and the pillars. But she counted to climb and climb, never resting or stopping, just clime.

Her arms are tired, which is not surprising. She had been climbing for a while now. But she ignores the tired feeling and counted to climb toward the top of the pillar.

She then heard a noise.

She toward was the noise was, which was behind her, but there was nothing but gray fog and the other pillars that were around her. The noise was faint but she could hear it clearly like it was right in front of her. The noise was strange, it sounds like the wind but it had a beautiful melody to it, it sounds so familiar. But why was did it sound so familiar… and why was she crying?

"Beautiful is it."

It was a voice.

She couldn't place where it came from, because it sounds like it was coming from every direction. So she look to her left and right to find where the voice was but to no avail, she only saw the other pillars and the fog around her.

Maybe she finally has gone crazy…

"You have not gone mad, my dear. At least not yet."

Once again she was shocked to hear the voice again and she tried to find the owner of that voice.

"Try looking up, my dear."

And she did just that and what she found was a spider. The spider had gold plating with strange markings and light blue crystal-like eyes and with the same markings on its small thin legs.

"How-"

"How am I talking?" The spider interrupted as if it knows what she about said. "Well, that rather rude. Asking someone that when you are meeting for the first time. But fortunate for you, we are not newly acquainted."

"We met before?" She asked the golden spider.

She was actually surprised that she managed to speak to it in the first place. She had been here for a long while and there was no one to talk to except maybe for herself. But she will do that as the last objective, after all, she didn't want to go crazy.

"Yes, but that was in a lifetime ago. And I must say it is really good to see you again, even though the last we meet was not on the best circumstances."

She was still processing this, a golden plated spider was talking to her and said that they meet before. And she still has a lot of questions that need to be answered

"I can see that you have questions. Am I wrong?" The spider asked her.

She replied with a nod. She then was about to open her mouth to ask her first question, which was interrupted by the spider again; "Who am I? Again, that rather rude of you to forget a acquaints. But it is not entirely unexpected as I said before the last time we meet it was a lifetime ago. But before I tell you who I am, I must ask you. Do you know where you are?"

And the spider waited for a moment for her to answer.

While it waited for her to answer, she was trying to come up with an answer, but she couldn't. She didn't know where she was and the spider knows it.

"You don't know where you are, do you." The spider asked and she shook her head. "They do you know how you got here?" She shook her head again. "Do you even know who you are?" And like before she shook her head again, she didn't know who she is, where she is, and how she got to this place of pillars and fog.

Then she heard the melody again, but this time she heard clear as day. It was so close that she almost mistaking for it to be right next to her. But something was different about it.

It was slower than before.

Why has it slows down?

Why-

"AHH!" she screams in pain and a flash appear in her mind.

The flash was quick but she did get a good look of it.

It was a woman smiling. It was gentle, peaceful, and warm, but that was all she saw, just that woman smiling. The spider simply stays where it was, looking at her and unmoving. Then after a few moments, it spoke again: "What did you see, if I may ask?"

"A woman," she said

"A woman? Do you know her?" the spider said.

"I-I'm not sure."

They stood there for a little while longer, in total silence.

After a few minutes later of staying where she was, she decided to continue her climb up the pillar and the spider followed closely behind.

Then she climbs for what felt like hours, but once again she can't be sure how long she has been climbing. But while she was climbing she finally notices the golden spider was following her.

Why was this spider following her and what-

"If you want to ask me something I suggest you asked rather than me reading your thoughts, Taylor." the spider said while on her shoulder.

And with it being on her shoulder she got a good look at the spider. On it body, it looks to have an integer pattern she couldn't describe on its body, had what look to be mechanical legs with the light blue jewel that was holding its legs together, and finally the same light blue like jewels for it eight eyes.

But before she grabs hold on to the next ledge above her, she suddenly stops and then goes over what the spider had said.

Taylor.

It called her Taylor.

But why did it called her that?

Why did it sound so familiar?

Was that her name?

After a few moments of speculation and her mind filled with more question. She finally turned toward her eight-legged friend and asked; "Taylor?"

"Yes, that is your name, it is the name that your mother gave to you the day you are born in this life."

"'It this life' what is it talking about-'

"AHH," she screams in pain.

It was like before when the flash of that women appeared, but this time it was more painful. It was so painful that she let go of the edge that she was holding to grab hold of her head in hopes to ease the pain, but it didn't work.

While she was falling the spider just stood there on her shoulder and watching with curiosity, not panic but curiosity. It knows full well what was going on, but decided to do nothing, wondering what will happen now and what she had seen.

But what she saw in the flash was different from before, in the flash, it was a young girl instead of the woman she saw before.

The girl was probably no older than thirteen or maybe younger. She was struggling away from something, but from what she could tell. But when she saw her face it was blur away of bright light but what she could see was the girl long black hair that had gone down to her lower back and a single tear running down her face.

And when she saw the tear for some reason her chest was burning with an unknown feeling, but for some reason felt familiar. And the more she thought of the girl and the tear the more of the burning sensation grow and grow with not stop, but it didn't stop the pain in her head.

She then felt the wind on her skin and she had realized that she is falling. She opens her eyes and saw the fog above getting further away, she then turned her head to look behind her and saw the fog below her was coming closer and closer.

When she saw the fog getting closer, she had a feeling that when she goes through the fog, she would not come back. She was tempted about it as well.

What was the point, she doesn't know who she was, where she was, and what she was doing. Why is she climbing this pillar?

Why?

Why!?

WHY!

Then her chest burns hotter and hotter until it was unbearable, she clenches her eyes and claws her chest as if trying to find a way to release that heat.

And she tried to find a way to release it until she was inches away from the fog below her than her eye fling open and reveal glowing white eyes and then grab onto a ledge and almost breaking it in with the force of the fall.

But then the golden spider appeared where she had grab hold of the ledge and look at her and what it saw was shocking.

What it saw was the girl but she was different.

She had long white hair that got to her upper back, white bandages that cover her breast, and tattoo like marking all over her visible body. And what she was wearing was the most shocking, she was wearing black trousers with a red flame pattern and a torn golden waist sash hanging on her side of her waist and golden greaves with one leg of her trousers tucked into the grave of her right leg and the other leg covering her left leg.

It then notices an arm going up toward the ledge above them and saw the glowing white eyes.

The same eyes that 'He' had.

"Do you remember who you are now?" the spider asked her, knowing full well what her answer is going to be.

"No," she said.

"Then why are you still here then. Climb Taylor, climb and find out who you really are."

And that what she did, she climbs fast than before, harder than before, and she didn't stop. She is going to up the pillar so fast that she started to run up it and she didn't stop until she reaches the fog above.

And when she was inches away from the fog, she let out a loud yell as she was getting closer to the fog above until she disappeared into the fog.

Then the golden spider appeared just a few inches below of the fog above and it looks up above.

"Hmm…I wonder how far you will go this time…Asura."

...

At exactly seven fifty-five A.M on March 28th, Taylor Herbert was found dead on her the hospital bed. The reason for it was unclear. Some say it was Sepsis and that the doctors didn't catch it in time. But others said it was foul play, others say her body was weak and frail, to begin with, and it was no surprise at all that her body just gave up.

And exactly two weeks of her death and a week after the funeral services, Daniel Herbert, the father of Taylor, was found dead at his house after a report of a gunshot was fired inside of his house. When officers arrived, there they found his dead body on a chair with an opened bottle of alcohol in his left hand and a 9mm handgun in the other.

Then after a year, on the same day that Taylor Herbert was pronounced dead, a strange phenomenon occurred at midnight at the local cemetery where the body's of Danny and Taylor Herbert were laid to rest.

The phenomenon happened at midnight where most of Brockton Bay was asleep. A pillar of red and white light shot up and lighted the night sky. The pillar was seen all across the Bay and to many, it was the most beautiful thing they had seen. The light only lasts for a few minutes, but it was still enough for the authority as well as the Wards and the PRT to go and investigate this phenomenon.

But they weren't the only one to find out what the pillar of light, the two other powers of Brockton Bay are investigating of the pillar of light. One of those powers is the Azn Bad Boys or most commonly called ABB, lead by Lung, the Dragon of Kyushu, who as a reputation for having a temper and showing no mercy to their enemies. The other power is the Empire Eighty-Eight and, just like the ABB, they are E88 lead Kaiser, they are white supremacy that is operating in the Bay.

Although the event was strange and overall out of place, Lung didn't bother to send any of his men to investigate, but that didn't mean the event didn't pick his curiosity but not enough to sent his men to investigate. And the same thing can be said about the E88. But the only people that want to investigate was the PRT and the local authorities.

...

Taylor as a long of question that is currently going through her head. But the main one that was currently on her mind and the first think of getting out of the cemetery: 'Who am I?'

She is currently jumping on buildings to buildings. Trying to find where she was and to see if anything look familiar.

But there was nothing.

So she continued to jump from building to building,

This had gone for a while, for how long she doesn't know, all she knew was it nighttime with the moonlight shine in the night sky.

She then heard a crash in the distance while she was in the air. When she lands on the building she turned toward the direction of the crash, wonder what causes the crash and debating whether or no to investigate the crash.

After a few moments Taylors curiosity took over and went toward the crash was. And after a few seconds, she got to where she believed to be where the crash was.

She was at the edge of the roof overlooking an alleyway and saw a small group of guys, five or six of them if she had to gest, that was armed with guns and knives.

But one of the guys stands out the most, it was a shirtless guy with tattoos over his body and a dragon-like mask covering his face, she assumes was their leader.

To Taylor, it looks like there were talking to someone, but she could only make out a few words at a time.

"I… if… kids… kill…" said the masked man.

When she heard this it made her blood boil. Whoever was this guy was, Taylor all ready doesn't like him, kill kids was something she can't stand for.

So she was getting ready to jump in front of the group before they could do anything else, but she then saw a water tower on the roof where she was on and then had a small smile on her face.

The reason behind it is because she had an idea that involves the water tower.


End file.
